


Być kobietą. / pierwszy dzień. trudno myśleć o zemście.

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (widać w którym miejscu powieści), Cahir: ile razy mam mówić; że nie jestem nilfgardczykiem no błagam, Ciri: ma miesiączkę. wśród samych facetów. dzięki niebiosom za Triss Merigold, Gen, Oneshot, aka o pierwszej miesiączce biednej Ciri..., bez zbytniego pomyślunku, cóż zdarza się, drabble? kto wie :), mój plotbunny z 1999 r, napisane na przerwie obiadowej, no i w końcu Ciri nie licząc snów prawie nie spotyka Cahira, or rany jeszcze nie wrzuciłam angielskiej wersji zaraz wrzucę, tak to zdecydowanie byłaby biednego Cahira reakcja ;) XD, taka drobnostka, w pracy. no ale mogę sobie opublikować, wersja angielska (tłumaczenie) będzie za tydzień czy cuś, z początku "Krwi Elfów", z początku (mniej więcej
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: Oczywiście, że wiesz, co się dzieje.Nie znaczy to, że możesz zapanować nad wstydem i poczuciem bezsensu, bo - dlaczego akurat właśnie, 'kurwa' jak powiedzieliby niektórzy starsi wiedźmini, akurat teraz?! TERAZ teraz?!Nie potrzebujesz tego, nie-- po co?!
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, adopted family Geralt & Ciri of course <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Być kobietą. / pierwszy dzień. trudno myśleć o zemście.

Jesteś wiedźminką. I, tak, jesteś kobietą. Inaczej byłabyś wiedźmin **em** , a nie wiedźmin **ką,** no pewnie, jasne, taa, ale, do cholery, to akurat bez różnicy.

****

Jesteś wiedźminką. A raczej, zostaniesz nią. Po to, żeby móc żyć. Po to, aby móc się zemścić.

Geralt tego nie pochwali. A Ty kochasz Geralta, jak rodzinę, ale nie jesteś Geraltem. Nie **obojętna**. Na świat, na Cintrę. A ty nie. ****

***

Oczywiście, że wiesz, co się dzieje. 

Nie znaczy to, że możesz zapanować nad wstydem i poczuciem bezsensu, bo - dlaczego akurat właśnie, 'kurwa' jak powiedzieliby niektórzy starsi wiedźmini, akurat teraz?! TERAZ teraz?!

Nie potrzebujesz tego, nie-- po co?!

To tylko zmarnowana krew. Zmarnowane siły. Gdybyś zobaczyła teraz rycerza o czarnych piórach, nie miałabyś nawet siły zabić go tak, jak o tym marzysz, jak śnisz… nie.

W twoich snach, on wciąż jest górą. Potrafi zabijać, a Ty – nie. No i właśnie dlatego musisz zostać Wiedźminką.

On – rycesz – nie jest cesarzem Nilfgaardu, dobrze o tym wiesz. Ani Nilfgaardem. Jest zwykłym Niflgaardczykiem. Ale to on tam był, rycerz o czarnych piórach. To on nawiedza twoje sny, razem z krzykami Babci.

I to za to go zamordujesz.

Ale nie dzisiaj, nawet gdyby nagle zjawił się prosto z twych snów. Dlaczego tak musi być? Przecież nawet dziś powinnaś być gotowa.

***

Później, poznajesz Triss. Ona uczy cię dumy z bycia kobietą.

„Jestem niedyspononowana.”

Trudno to wymówić, więc ćwiczysz kilka razy, zanim do nich zejdziesz.

„Jestem niedyspoponowowowana.”

„Jestem niedysponowana.”

W końcu się udaje.

Rycerz o czarnych piórach nie zjawi się dziś. Jest gdzieś daleko. Może martwy. Dziś możesz być kobietą.

***

A kiedyś – on żyje, wiesz o tym z Twoich snów – możesz go zabić, z zimną krwią. Bo wiedźmin powinien zabijać monstra z zimną krwią, inaczej nie jest wiedźminem, tak twierdzi Lambert, na przykład.

Czy Geralt w ogóle jest wiedźminem?

Oczywiście, że jest. Prawda?


End file.
